Killer, Healer
by MakeYourPoison
Summary: Somehow, Someway, their hearts were not completely healed after he's gone. Supposed to be angsty but meh :/
1. KH-KarmaNami

**Summary:** Somehow, someway, their hearts were not completely healed after he's gone. All took place years after last chapter.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry, Look into the future is currently on hold right now. Not for too long, I hope but I will be uploading again soon.

Admirable couple. Inseparable duo. The living example of fairy tale. Many people assumed but only few knows what is really behind the curtains they called perfection.

Her beauty is only visible to those who will look beyond her glasses. Everything thinks, knows her as the plain little nerd in love with science and everything related to it. Her glasses serves as protection and support, her hair tied in a neat twin braids for it not to get in the way during experiments and voice reserved to only those who will listen. Aside from her family and close friends, she never gives or receives attention from other people that much. Only few understands, only him.

He is well known through and through from his devilishly handsome looks, playful personality and ingenious pranks. Many eyes are on him for his looks, definitely with his unusual red silky hair, gold eyes and boyish grin. Most do not understand why he loved pranking and fighting and only few knows what's going on his mind though, only those who can look past the handsome face and golden orbs to his heart. Only few understands, only her.

They graduated middle school and attend different high schools about two years ago. They made their relationship official a few months back. Their middle school friends and family already knew that its coming, thinking that finally, after all they've been through they will finally, finally truly be happy because that's what they deserved.

Attending different schools is hard but never become a hindrance. He will visit when he can and she is the happiest when he does. Their friends are very supportive with a certain 2D lover promised to watch out for any wolf that will try to get near the devil's possession; the promise was more because of the empty threats of the red haired rather than chivalry though. He knew he will not truly hurt him but it's not worth the risk and looking after a friend is alright with him too, at least he will be on the good side rather than the bad and it does not require much effort.

"There are guys from sports department betting on her, I will send you the names." The call ended as quickly as it came with a brief thank you from the other end. Kotaro Takebayashi's glasses glimmered with the reflection of his screen while standing near the gym waiting for his equally science lover friend. He sighed thinking how their sports team will have to retract from the upcoming inter school sports festival. He shrugged as he put his phone back in his pocket thinking it will be better being them than him.

On the other hand, his now friend slash rival is making sure that he will not do anything stupid, or at least making sure that everything he will do will be cleaned afterwards. If it was the old him, or if his girlfriend didn't threaten him, he will not help the annoying brat and will use what they are doing as an advantage but no. Due to his girlfriend's constant meddling with the couple, he will have to get involved else she will also get in trouble.

The class started as soon as the bell rang with the source of his headache had yet to arrive. The teacher entered with a new student following closely. Announcing that the student will be joining their class from the day on forward which he was about to dismiss until he saw a girl standing in front. Oh. Hell. No. He will not be dealing with another case of acid burned hair.

He was about to whisper to Ren Sakakibara, one of his min—err, friend who is sitting beside him to charm the girl, part of his preventive maintenance to make sure that new students will not be looking in his way more than they should be. The red head has certain charms to newcomers and as if on cue of whoever devil who wanted his life worst, the idiot arrived with a teasing smile like he was trying to challenge the teacher. Their homeroom teacher, who is used to his antics just sighed and decided to just dismiss his student's tardiness.

Looking back at the new female student and seeing the all too familiar look, it is quite obvious that the girl is attracted to the new arrival. He sighed thinking all the trouble he went through to make sure those varsities from Oku Tokyo will keep their mouth shut, not that they can still speak much with all the cuts and bruises the devil afflicted to them. Now, he will have to deal with another case of bad science experiment victim or they can blame it again to the ghost of Shiroyasha rumor that has been going around ever since they entered high school. He grimaced at the thought knowing all too well the origin of the rumor.

"Oi Ass-ano-kun, you looked like your dog died. Do you want me to help you burying your imaginary friend?" The devil grinned as he walked to the empty chair behind him.

"No, but someone is about to and I hope you will help me clean up the mess this time." He answered without looking back. Knowing the guy, he is probably smirking to himself right now because he knew it and he loved every second of it. What they are doing is sick, but he knew he is too.

A month passed by quickly without any incident happening. The transfer student already made friends but is still trying to get the red head's attention even after knowing that the guy is taken. He visibly flinched when the girl even have the audacity to say out loud that she is better that the nerd girl he is dating, he quickly whipped his head to see if he's around, luckily it was lunch time and he is probably sleeping at the rooftop or the under one of the trees outside.

After that faithful day though is the start of the transferee's suffering. For some reason, her odor during cheerleading practice is becoming more and more… bad. The usually prim and graceful girl is also sweating profusely with just the simplest routine and her squad started talking behind her back about it.

The transferee is still insistent in pursuing the red head only to be not so politely dismissed by the said lad. As she continues with her antics, chaos followed her way. Her odor is still an issue during gym class and practices that most of her classmates are avoiding her during these periods. The girl also looks like she never noticed or she just doesn't care. Her bento also sent her back and forth the comfort room the next day after she offered some to her subject of affection. There was another time when her shriek can be heard around the campus after her golden blonde hair turned purple a few days after trying to get a touch of his bloody red hair.

There's really a fine line between courage and stupidity, Asano thought as he walked down the corridor after the girl declared to the whole class about her intention to catch whoever is sabotaging her which is fine, really, but if he will let it be and the issue goes out to the public again, they can say goodbye to the very little reputation they have left for their school after the middle school system leaked out few years ago. He sighed as he walked past the science lab, hearing something bubbling inside he entered and the sight of a raven haired lass adorning a different set of uniform is currently concocting something that looks very complicated and lethal. He let his presence known and left with a nod as the girl smiled in acknowledgement before returning to what she was doing.

He met the blonde transferee on his way back to the student council office. The girl is currently patrolling the grounds for any suspicious person. Deciding that it is already late and he have to go home soon, he directed the unsuspecting girl to the science lab before continuing his walk back to the office.

Red streaks illuminated the room as soon as he entered as the lad's red hair is being reflected by the light coming from window where he is sitting at. "Shouldn't you be stopping her right now?" Golden eyes shimmered in delight, feral grin made in his lips. The red haired stood and walked out of the room, the lab is his next destination.

He followed after another fifteen minutes for a cleanup and what he saw is not something that he didn't expect. Somehow in some way, it always ends up like this. Always.

The girl's back is facing him when he entered with the lad in front of her, their movements gave it away that they are making out, hard as he may say with his hand somewhere in between her legs and his polo shirt torn open and the shirt below it in is slightly lifted. They always do it afterwards, after a jealousy arises, after it was amended. It seems that these kinds of feeling arouses them or at least enhances their sexual drive but he is having none of it. Not in his classroom and not when his woman is away.

No smoke or brewing chemicals can be seen but he knew better. It is faint but it's always there, the fumes from an unnamed chemical the girl uses during these situations. The blonde transferee is laying on the floor a couple of feet away from the duo. He sighed as he took a bottle and pour some of its contents to his trusty handkerchief. He entered the room with the handkerchief to his nose and went directly to the unconscious girl. He picked up the girl, throwing her to her shoulders intending to bring her to the infirmary when he caught another grin from the red head and a grateful smile from the timid girl. At least he got a promise that they will vouch for him when his lady came back for vacation.

Nodding at the two, he reminded them to clean up afterwards as he proceeded to deposit the girl to the infirmary while calling Ren Sakakibara for damage control. He sighed and went home uncharacteristically wishing for the summer vacation to come sooner.


	2. KH-AsaRio

_A/N: Sorry... not. LOL_

* * *

 _Drip..._

 _"Nngh.."_

 _Drip..._

 _"S-stop..."_

 _Drop..._

 _"P-please"_

* * *

Rio Nakamura, also known as the red devil's incarnate. They knew they two are not directly related but the similarities on both their wit and mischief is really not something that can be ignored. Her popularity is not something gained overnight unlike her assumed twin from another mother, Karma Akabane.

Rio started off attending another school after their controversial middle school year. She passed as a normal girl the first quarter of her first year in High school but not being in touch with her middle school friends and without the usual training and killing the peculiar octopus teacher bored her to death so she decided to cure her boredom with her own hands.

She started off with flirting with her upperclassmen which did not really matter if only she is not attending an exclusive all girls High school. Being the smart student that she is, the school let her off for a while. Her relationsips jumps from one to another in a few weeks interval and she doesn't really care as long as it can cure her boredom.

As if being notorious in multiple same sex relationships, she decided that picking on her professors is fun as well. Teachers usually came out crying in the middle of a lecture, be it male or female, after her usual taunts and bullying but like being in a relationship, the thrill is just not enough.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu on the other hand is still the same as always, still challenging both his father and rival in all ways possible but not being able to know what was going on on that mountain class during their middle school years hurt his ego a lot. He hated being kept on the dark in something both his father and rival were able to partake on.

He will never admit it to anyone but aside from being constantly at the edge of his seat with all the challenge his father is sending on his way, he still longed for the warmth of being taken care of. Still longing for the need to follow some orders, on being the one to submit instead of the tiring game he is playing as a challenger, as a commander.

He tried meeting a few girls thinking that in getting into a relationship, he will be able to experience being inferior again but all of them are the same. They do not provide him the challenge and comfort he is looking for, they are always the one to submit which he admitted that he sometimes enjoy but he still do have his preference.

* * *

They encountered each other again in an exchange student program where Kunigigaoka requires the top students to join including the five virtuoso's and to her glee, Karma. They catch up for a while with constant teases from the red haired that she became stupid as she is not included on the program while she rebutted about it being a behavior issues instead rather than academic.

The one week program also motivates her and instead of picking on her professors and flirting with other girls, she decided to pick on the Kunigigaoka students instead. She can be seen constantly hanging out with the red haired or challenging one of the virtuosos but one of her favorite past time is getting under the skin of the strawberry blonde president.

Challenging the guys academically turns to constant teases that turns into name calling turns into something more physical afterwards. They didn't know how it started but after the one week program, both have the number of the other saved on their respective phones.

What amused him the most is the dirty glare being sent to his way during their stay on the school which was apparently caused by the blonde girl being all flirty with almost all girls in the campus. What he didn't expect though is that even being known as the one who is getting all handsy with most of them, none actually hates her after their so called relationship. Apparently, she gained friends, loyalty and respect along with her strings of relationship which is a really hard task to do in his opinion. It is always better to keep them silent with a broken heart after every relationship.

On one of the times they decided to meet up and hang out after school near her campus, he took the chance in checking her phone and was not surprised to see his number listed as 'Daddy issues' instead of his own name which he toook no offence with her name on his phone as 'Blonde Karma wannabe' .

He ponders on how many times he exchanged his phone number and his name on their phones ranges from 'Prince' to 'Future husband' which disgusts him through and through. This time, he actually smiled a little with the subtle shift the blonde provided.

Their relationship was never made public as soon as they become a couple. They can be seen arguing which was very typical with both of them involved. Many speculated about their real standing but not all were given the chance to actually know what was happening behind closed doors.

They started off not so innocent as the first time he took her home to meet his parents consists of pinching and groping under the table which he is very sure did not go unnoticed by the ever observant father of his. It's a good thing that the girl is as witty as ever in answering all questions being thrown at her by his old man.

He never really get the chance in meeting her parents aside from the video or phone calls he sometimes are being invited to. Her parents are living abroad and the closest to family she got left in Japan is the old couple neighbor who treated her like their own grandchild. No wonder she is always bored of her wits.

The first time they did it was on their third month of relationship and the stress of the exams are getting him. They are in her apartment, studying when she got bored and looked into her ever focused boyfriend. She grinned and sneaked her way to his lap and kissed him full on his lips.

Making out is not that uncommon when they are alone but he needs to cram if he doesn't want to fall to the red haired's teasing afterwards. Being number one is not that easy anymore when they guy entered their high school so he needed to double his effort unlike before. Instead of pushing her away though, he tensed and gave in when she pushed him, a smirk present on her lips as she says, "Shhh, I'll take care of it". He never got the chance to protest, it's not that he wanted to.

The two are still the same infront of others but they became more intimate when no one is looking. He learned and understand more about her, even her wanting to be in control while she learned his desire to be controlled. Their alone time together become somewhat out of control sometimes.

* * *

 _Drip..._

"Nngh.."

 _Drip..._

"S-stop..."

 _Drop..._

"P-please". Gakushuu cried out as he arched on his back shaking his head trying to will his blindfold away, his body reacting to every drop of cold water licking his bare skin. He trashed again as another drop touched his chest, his hands curled on the rope bounding him in both excitement and anticipation. "I'm sorry." He croaked out.

His lady love chuckled from somewhere in the room and if the calculations in his hazy mind is correct, she is probably sitting watching him struggle from one of the designated chairs for the council, most likely on the first chair on his left which is dedicated to Ren Sakakibara, she liked messing with his things. "Oh please enlighten me on what did you do and why are you sorry?" Her voice as smooth as silk in his ears. He can hear her moving from where she's at to his right, probably looking at the window.

"P-please... I-I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He managed to say in heavy breathing.

"And what it is that you did not inform me sooner?" She's near and he knew it. Very near that he can feel her heat radiating to him.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know of that bitch. I'm sorry for not doing my best in keeping Karma away from her. I'm sorry that your friend got hurt." He says as fast as he can.

"You should be. Do you know how sad and disappointed my little Nami-chi is. She liked the guy for far too long that thinking he is actually returning that bitch's advances actually hurt her. I told you that we needed to protect her precious little heart, right?" He arched once again as she traced her index finger from his chest to his abdomen.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. Protecting your little sister's heart is our priority."

"That's right. That's what we need to do for now especially with that red haired idiot is still not doing any action about his and her feelings. Sooo," She drawled out purposely prolonging his agony. "What is the next action plan?"

He relaxes as he felt her besides him, her scent intoxicating his very being. "Making the red haired idiot realized that he needed to take action as soon as possible." He answered.

The blonde paused for a few seconds before adding, "I was thinking of making sure that no one will dare lay their fingers on something that is not theirs but I guess what you suggested will do much much better." And with that, she proceeded riding him all throughout the night. Bounded on his chair. On the student council office.

* * *

First year of high school passed, it's been over half a year since they got together and they are currently enjoying their first vacation together as a couple abroad with her family. "I'll be transferring schools next school year." She told him over fancy dinner she manages to coaxed him into. He only nodded waiting for her to continue, "I wanted to continue my studies in Singapore." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why Singapore. I thought you will probably head for the U.S or something." He said as a matter of factly.

"Well first of all, aren't you going to try and stop me. You know, you will be all alone and I will be out there." She said pouting. "I'll probably head to America for college. Singapore is only a training grounds before I head to the big city."

Gakushuu sighed at her, "You have your life planned out, I don't think my opinion will really matter on this." He answered all to quickly. "Besides, I have the money and resources, I can always come to you whenever." He added all too silently that she almost missed it if it weren't for her trained ears.

She cannot hide her smile at that and after dinner, she let him take control of her for the first time.

* * *

Shiroyasha from Chapter 1:

"...Hey, have you heard?..."

"...You mean THAT story?..."

"...seatmate saw it.. deathly pale skin and sun like halo..."

"...cries pain of her victim were heard all throughout the campus..."

"...that is very scary..."

"...run as soon as you heard a drops of water, the cries will soon to follow..."

Gakushuu tries to ignore the rumor circulating the very first day of their second year of high school. Karma on the other hand is sending him his all to knowing smirk the moment he arrived. "Oh shut up."

* * *

 **Which pairing would you like me to victimize next? LOL**


	3. KH-NagiKae

A/N: And here we are.. This was supposed to be ready since yesterday but I'm busy transferring rooms sooo...

 **Origami-chan** : Thank you for reading and suggestion. I will do ItoNami but I will post it in different AssClass series for oneshots.

 **CodeAnime:** I hope you will like this one too though it is getting harder and harder to write different ships and honestly, I'm running out of ideas. Lol

 **Fangirl:** I hope you like NagiKae too. ;) No Karmanami or Asario this time though, maybe next.

Also, I really hate writing in notepad then transferring here (The format are not being followed. **:(** ) and sorry if I have some misses with the plot and timelines, I'm doing revisions along the way so I might have missed something.

* * *

She goes by many names. She was Yukimura Akari but they met her Kayano Kaede and now popularly known as Haruna Mase. A former child actress became a regular middle school now a fully grown young actress. Most of her friends from her old middle school still calls her Kayano, which she grown to love and hate at the same time, but it didn't matter because the only matter is him.

Stalking. It's something she hates the most but is part of her regular lifestyle given her popularity. She was glad though. Glad that her previous assassination class thought her to fend her stalkers and be the one that do the stalking and that's what she's usually doing on her free time.

Name: Shiota Nagisa.

Age: 25

Distinct Feature: Short blue hair

Height: 165 cm (She sighed in relief to know that she's still smaller than him)

Weight: 55 Kg (She's glad to know that he's healthy and doing great)

Relationship: Yukimura Akari, girlfriend of 3 years (She internally squealed as she reads through her journal)

Wearing a blonde shoulder length wig that looks very natural to regular human eyes, red contacts that match her light pink crop top, pencil skirt and cream blazer very well she easily passed as a young office lady. Sipping on her hot chocolate she pretended to be a coffee under the shade on one of the famous café near a certain middle school, she looked at her surroundings and narrow down the people going in and out of the school, her eyes slitting in focus under her dark tinted sunglasses.

It didn't take her a few hours when her target arrived though with his blue haired glory and a marching band of delinquents trailing behind him. It usually went like this, him going home with his students at his trail making him look like a child mafia boss with his bigger students as his bodyguards. She chuckled at the thought of him being safe and in danger at the same time in the hands of his own students.

The moment they reached a particular restaurant, the disbanded as they usually did with some continuing their way home, some heading to the shopping district and some going to each other's houses to kill more time before they went to their respective homes.

Her eyes shifted from the nearby café to the outside of the family restaurant he is standing at the moment and as if on cue, his mother arrived with his father in tow. This is the usual set up of the family after working hours every Friday since the end of middle school to make up of the lost time and since their son is no longer living with them, they decided to make it a tradition.

Waiting on the same spot got a little bit tiring for her but she waited and waited until finally they went out sending their warm goodbyes with his mother not forgetting to tease him to bring her next time and she felt happy. Including her in their usual get together is quite hard with her busy schedule and for some reason, she feels like he didn't want her to be there too. She met his parents a few times back, both ecstatic of their future daughter in law but sometimes, watching them on same place with their traditional Friday family bonding makes her jealous and sad that her man never invited her out with the, his reasons she will not know until a little later.

Once he started walking down the path to his apartment, she stood up following not too closely behind him.

* * *

He can feel a set of eyes following him the moment he stepped outside the campus. His instincts heightened in alert preparing himself for any types of troubles since he is with his students afterall and though he is using the same assissination method done by his beloved teacher, their safety still his priority.

Bloodlust is oozing from somewhere but he decided to ignore it for now knowing that is someone will attack him, it will not be done in front a crowd. He waits until his students are gone before he looked around only to see a blonde businesswoman on a nearby cafe obviously oberving him. "She's here again." His sweat dropped but decided to ignore her in her get up while uncosciously feeling the box in ocket.

He smiled as he saw his parents from the distance, he left his parents house to live in his own apartment not too long ago and is glad that they can still keep their bonding now turn into tradition despite of their busy schedules. He just hope that his girlfriend, soon to be fiance will get over her habit of following him all around like a dang stalker. Knowing that his girl hates stalkers, he actually disposes some a while back, that's why he can never understand why the girl like doing it herself.

They entered the family restaurant feeling guilty that she has to wait outside and not sitting besides him even is she can but then again, she decided to sit it out like she always do and what he will discuss with his parents is something he cannot hear anyways.

After the dinner with talks, laughter and teases in between, the family went their separate ways. He can still feel her following him closely and knowing her, she will not enter his apartment but will wait until he's sleeping to sneak in and watch him close then will leave afterwards in the morning before he wake up.

It's has always been like this, whenever she is free and they did not set up a date or anything, she will just watch her, following him whereever and it's not that he's complaining but he surely hope for her to walk besides her more. Insecurity, maybe that's what she's feeling, maybe she thought that she's hindering his dreams that he already achieved years ago. Well, technically she is hindering his next big dream so this time he decided to take action.

She is always the one doing the initiative in their relationship considering he doesn't have much experience. They are the last on the list to become an official couple from their class and hell will break loose before he will let her be the last this time so the moment he reached a park near his apartment, he entered knowing she will follow.

The moon shone bright that night despite how broken it is. It's like his teacher is giving him his blessing as he walked inside the park. He smiled as he sat on one of the swings and he looked up to see the moon imaginig the octopus smiling at him. He muttered a thank you before addressing the woman following him. "You can come out now." He said outloud. He almost believe that he was alone until he heard some light footsteps approaching him.

He looked back to see his girl still striking as ever with her wig, contacts and blazer discarded, her shiny black hair still long reaching behind her back. He smiled as she occupy one of the swings besides him. "You know I've been following you." She said pouting.

His chuckle surprises her, his voice low and deep as he nodded. "I can see you, you know... always."

Trying to hide her blush with her bangs, she looked down and answered, "Then why aren't you saying anything about it before."

"Because it looks like you're happy with what you're doing."

"Then why now?" Expecting the question, he stood up. He can see her eyes, those that are always following him, never fails to follow him this time.

He took something out of his pocket as he knelt in front of her. "Because this time I want you to be happy walking alongside with me." He smiled and the moment her eyes widen in shock and happiness, switching from the glittering gold band to the man in front of her, he already knew her answer.

* * *

Next up: Sugino x Kanzaki (dunno their ship name, Lol)


	4. KH-SugiZaki

**A/N:** This chapter did not turn out the way I want it to be, really.

Thank you once again for the reviews guys. I tried making this chapter as short as it can be since I'm too lazy to write everything down. Sorry. I'll do better next time. Thank you too for reminding me of their ship name! :D

Hoping to add new chapter on LITF soon.

* * *

SUGIZAKI

Tomohito Sugino, at 25 he already achieved most of his dreams. Living on the highlight of his career with endorsements left and right, claiming the number one spot as the best pitcher of his generation and having the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on by his side. He frowned before opening the door to his penthouse remembering that his girlfriend or rather ex girlfriend broke up with him 6 months ago. Remembering the date, he recalled that it is the same day he will lose her forever. He's really not used with the feeling of losing anymore. Not since he and his friends lost their teacher.

Sighing in defeat knowing that he will not be able to stop the union of his ex and some random dude anymore, he entered his penthouse finally relaxing to the feel of his pad. He closed the door behind him letting himself get swallowed by the darkness he learned, away from the blinding lights of camera flashes and spotlights.

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness until he felt another presence inside the room. Being the former assassin he is, he acted like he doesn't recognize the person as to not to alert his attacker. Whistling a random tune, he gripped the baseball bat he is always keeping by the door and fished his keys out of his pocket.

Once the bat is secured, he prepared himself and used the remote in his keys to turn on the lights then he switched it off again almost immediately. Like his previous on and off relationship with his goddess, he switched the lights on and off a couple of times more until he heard a very familiar chuckle. "What are you doing here?" is the only thing he can say out of his surprise

* * *

The first time he got the guts to ask her out was during their annual reunion with class 3-E during their Junior years in High School. Sugino can slowly see that his classmates are starting to pair up, heck even his red haired best bud and the 3-E's unofficial little sister Okuda already announced that they are official much to Maehara's protests tagging them as the couple from hell which earned him a hard kick at the back courtesy of Okano.

The commotion he surely missed started but his attention got caught by a low chuckle besides him. He grinned at his companion who is highly entertained of ruckus their friends are making, "They just never change ne, Kanzaki-san."

The young lady smiled and came closer to him and nodded. "Yeah, same as always. I hope these guys never change." came another very girly chuckle which he realized he really missed. "What about you Sugino-kun? Aren't you going to join them?" Her head slightly turned cutely as she tried to get a good look of her friend. He turned the other way hiding his reddening cheeks answering that he's too tired from his training and will not need more exercise that afternoon. She let out a small laugh much to his embarrassment.

That night, after their dinner at Muramatsu's restaurant, he walked her home despite of the teases and catcalling of their male classmates. Not halfway of their walk, he interrupted their chitchat and catching up by suddenly blurting out, "This is why I still like you." Both of them stopped dead on their tracks when they realized what he said, "A-ah, sorry. T-that... that's-" he tried explaining while scratching his head, not looking her in the eye and trying to find a good excuse.

Then he heard her low giggle and her soft voice. "It's okay." She smiled, "W-would you like to try going out." That's when he realized that he is not the one who asked her out but it's the other way around.

Since then, she alone and sometimes with their former classmates can always be seen outside the court watching his games.

* * *

The First time they broke up was when her father learned about their relationship they've been trying to hide. That time, just a couple of days away from their sixth month into their relationship when he received a call. Like the man he is, he sat through her father's lecture about him not being good enough for her and if he's planning to feed his daughter baseball bats considering his choice of career. Her father made them split up despite their protests but the moment he felt a spike of bloodlust from her towards her father, he decided to concede.

With his head bowed down, he apologized to her family but mostly to her for what he was about to do was technically betraying her. Trying to swallow the pain in his chest that night and keeping his tears at bay, he knelt and apologized to her father promising that he will never show his face again as long as he will not take it against his daughter.

Head almost touching the floor, he apologized to her. "I'm sorry... I wanted to fight for you too. You know how much I wanted to stay but I also know how much you love your family... I just.. don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore." He managed to say, his voice cracking along the way. "P-please forgive us for hiding our relationship... If anything blame everything on me.. I-I was the one who decided to keep us a secret... I will not bother you anymore, just don't.. Stop hurting her because of me." and with that, he left with a broken heart.

* * *

To ease the pain of his broken heart, he drowned himself with training. He zoned out everything and before he knew it, he's already graduating High School with a diploma on his hand and scholarship offers on the other.

Zombie, he lived like zombie for years, playing baseball destroying his opponent and himself unconsciously. He never continued college as he didn't feel the need anymore. Slowly but surely, he rises like the star that he is but without the shine that will keep him on top anymore. Slowly, he is drowning.

* * *

Kanzaki Yukiko never continued college to get a degree. After high school she decided to leave from her parent's house. Ever since Sugino left her, she has been forced into several miai's but she always declined politely and sometimes rudely if she has too and his father's presence is suffocating her, their relationship never improved since.

She tried applying for her first job while living with Kayano for the mean time. Luckily, she got accepted into a small clinic as a caretaker and started earning for herself. Her compassion and gentleness made her suitable to the career and she learned to love what she's doing that she started taking care-giving courses at night as she works in the morning.

One of their patient is an old man with Alzheimer's and is usually acting like a child shouting that she should marry him instead in which never fails to amaze her. There are times though that he will sit obediently as they watched the sports channel pointing randomly on the screen saying his grand kid will make it there someday.

It broke her heart one morning when despite trying to avoid watching the sport and being reminded of Sugino, she was made to watch a whole set with the old man who is constantly pointing whenever Sugino will show up on the screen shouting how he is so proud of his boy. She tried to keep it all in unknowingly shedding tears as they watched the game. "Why are you crying dear?" She heard the old man say and she touched her face realizing that it is indeed wet with tears. She shook her head and wipe her tears as she muttered a quick nothing to the old man. "Ahh.. you should meet my grandkid then. Then you can get married and you will never cry again." He looked at her with all sincerity then cheered when he saw another point on their board.

She knew that what he did is all for her to be happy with her family but she failed him. He hurt her and she failed him. She glanced at the screen one more time seeing him throw his signature ball mercilessly, realizing that even his heart for the game is no longer there.

* * *

The next time they met was after their annual reunion, most of them are around twenty one or two at the time. She decided not to come to avoid meeting him there in case he decided to show up.

Faith still strikes though that before her shift ended that day, an unexpected visitor came to pick up the old man she's caring for. "Hey gramps, I made it." She can see him from the doorway, he is sitting in front of the old man holding a trophy. She observed him for a few more minutes but decided to slowly back away and made her way into the back door. Her chest tightened at the sight of him.

She decided to escape at the back but before she can even move to open the door, she was encased in his arms. She tried struggling but his lean muscles prevented her from doing so and being near his warm make her simply powerless. "I've been looking for you." She heard him say. "Ever since you left home I've been looking for you." She continued listening until she heard the dreaded question, "Why?" he managed to choke out and right there, in his arms, she broke down.

He can still remember the last time he saw her, with tears on her face fighting with her father for the both of them. He can never forget the pain he saw in her eyes when he decided to leave but he has to. He gave the space her and her family needed.

Knowing their status, their common friends never brought up any new about her until their reunion a year ago where she didn't show up yet again. "Yah, Kayano! Is Kanzaki-san still living with you?" Kayano visibly stiffen at Nakamura's inquiry as she tried glaring a warning to the blonde. The actress tried to act it out by slightly giving out a small laugh feigning innocence saying she doesn't know what the Nakamura is talking about, "What? Didn't she left home and has been living with you since after high school? Does she own her own place now? Man, I should visit her sometimes."

He never sent an accusing look to the actress until that day so the moment he got the chance, he cornered her and made her talk.

* * *

The walk to her apartment is short as she decided to live near her workplace. They entered the small apartment and she lead him to the living room. He looked around and notice how small the place is and how little things she have unlike her parent's home. She came back with a drink and sat on the sofa in front of him. "I hope you don't mind the place." She started, giving him a small smile.

"Why?" He asked her again.

She tried to smile, tried to look at him in the eyes without letting her tears fall. "I don't want you to be disappointed. You sacrificed your feelings just to protect me but I failed you... I just can't..." She looked down at her hands on her lap. "...You are the only one who treats me as his equal and not some kind of princess from a well off family... The times I've had with you, I'm always happy that's why I... I wanted to fight, I wanted them to understand and accept that it is you I chose but father is being stubborn.." her tears are already Pouring but she continued, "...you just wanted to protect me but I can't. Without you it's just not the same anymore. I don't want to fail you, I swear I tried but..."

"Why?" Sugino asked again as he reached her hand making her look up straight to his eyes, "Why didn't you come to me instead?"

* * *

The news of them getting back together has been passed on to the whole class that they decided to celebrate but before they can even start planning for their next reunion, another news came up that they broke up again which earned groans and face palms. Kanzaki was said to be the one who wanted the break instead as she felt that she is holding him back from his career when he gone AWOL in a few games just to stay with her.

Another year has passed when they saw each other again, both wearing black this time as they watch people lowering the casket of his grandfather. She comforted him and they talked once again, catching up on what is the other has been up to the past year. They made up again after a week or two of constantly seeing each other.

The moment it reached Kayano's ears that the two is back together, they planned to celebrate again to see the couple both at the same time. Nakamura even booked a flight that she has to cancel once again upon learning that the two broke up again because of paparazzi's.

Ever since then, the relationship of the two became a roller coaster that no one from their class batted an eyelash anymore when the news of them getting back together and breaking up yet again reached them. It is until they received an invitation to Kanzaki's wedding.

"Are you sure about this Yuki-chan?" Kayano asked the nth time that day when she announced her wedding to everyone during their class reunion. "I mean, what about...?"

Kanzaki just shook her head at everyone, "We decided to break it off for good the last time..." She smiled sadly. "..My mother has been ill for years and getting into this marriage is the only thing I can do to let her rest at ease knowing her daughter will be... married."

They praised her for her courage that day.

"Ne, gomen ne Kanzaki-san. Your wedding will take place the same day as the championship game and we already promised to be there." Kanzaki smiled at her blue haired friend letting him know that she understand and it's fine.

"We can take it from here Nagisa-kun. You just go and make sure he will not do anything stupid." Kayano answered for her friend.

"Of course," his sweat dropped at his fiance's choice of words to comfort their friend. "Let's go Karma." He called out his friend who is currently discussing something with the bespectacled girlfriend like they are plotting the end of the world. "What's that all about?" he inquired and only got an impish grin as an answer. He didn't like this feeling.

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?" Sugino asked, his previous tense due to a potential attack got replaced with shock. He relaxed his stance and came near her and sat on one of his couches. He planned to change some clothes only before going to celebrate with the rest of his team and friends but it looks like his itinerary will have to change a bit. "Aren't you supposed to be with your husband or something?" He inquired taking in her tired but happy face.

She shrugged, "Maybe." Another chuckle came. "You really look cute when you're nervous."He let out a grin and messed his hair to rid off the excess sweat. "This is why I stil love you." She said looking down at something that seems more interesting on the floor. She flinched when she felt him stood up and walked behind her. "S-sorry, I will understand if you won't-"

A sound of a drawer being slammed cut her off then she heard him laughing. "It really seems that we've been through this a thousand times before. Nakamura swear that she will not book another flight back anymore even if it's our wedding." She can feel him walking until she saw his baseball shoes stopped in front of her. Feeling a hand on her cheek, she looked up to see him smiling down at her. "Let's see if she can resist coming home. Marry me this time?"

No words needed to be said the moment she hugged him but she still shout it to his ears like he won another league.

* * *

They boys waited along with the other players for the star to arrive but instead of him, a group of girls entered giggling and feeling proud of themselves entered and join the boys of 3E. "Aren't you girls supposed to be at the wedding?" One of them asked.

"What wedding?" The girls started laughing again when the Sugino and Kanzaki entered the room. This time with their hands intertwined and with a new white gold band shining around her engagement finger.

* * *

I want to add an Omake but maybe later... or not. I need sleep. LOL

Took me a while to find that cursed save button


End file.
